Marina (Fan Character)
� Marina is a resident of Stormalong Harbor, the daughter of a sailor/adventurer and a cake baker. She is a rather paranoid girl and is terrified of water "That weird kid who stays inside all the time..." Marina Blackthorn is an eleven year old girl who has a father as a sailor, and a mother as a baker. Because of an "accident" when she was only a 3 year old innocent toddler, Marina is terrified of water, not afraid to vocalize it either. She seems to have a knack at baking, usually staying with her mother in the bakery or inside her house. She rarely talks to father, who usually tries to get her sailing with him. Despite loving him dearly, she rather "have a tea party with 8 Armed Willy then even step foot on that wooden death trap" with him. � Marina barely has a friend on the harbor, and not just because of her paranoia. Despite being only eleven years old, Marina is very serious and very blunt. She will tell someone exactly what she thinks of them, and doesn't care if she hurts their feelings or not. Because of this, most children don't want to associate with her. The only kid who seems to even want to be her friend is none other then Flapjack, who Marina can't stand the most. � Marina's mother: Sweetie, that cute boy Flapjack is here to see you again--'' ''Marina: TELL HIM I DIED. And Marina's Nightmare begins... After Flapjack's hundreth failure of befriending Marina, he comes to the conclusion that she must be so lonely that she can't face him. (K'nuckles still questions Flapjack's logic of the situation) � During the night when Bubbie and K'nuckles are asleep, Flapjack sneaks back to the harbor and to Marina's home. Managing to get into her house without waking anyone, Flapjack drags Marina's sleeping body down the harbor and into Bubbe's mouth. � The next morning when Marina wakes and sees that she inside the MOUTH OF A WHALE...needless to say she freaks out. � Marina: Where am I!? Flapjack: Well good morning Marina! Marina: FLAPJACK!? WHERE AM I!? Flapjack: In Bubbie! Now you won't be lonely anymore! Marina: WHY!? Flapjack: Because you're lone-'' ''Marina: NO, I MEAN WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!? After getting scolded by Bubbie for calling Flapjack stupid, Marina demands to be let out. Pushing open Bubbie's teeth to get out, she realizes they're far from Stormalong...and surrounded by water. Leaping back into Bubbie's mouth from intense fear, she is told by Flapjack that he left a note for her parents so they won't worry about her: Dear Mom and Dad, I'm going on an ADVENTURE with my best friends, Flapjack, K'nuckles and Bubbie!!!! I'll be back as soon as I stop having fun with Flapjack, which means I probably won't come back!! ADVENTURE!!! Love, Marina � A very angered Marina soon comes to the conclusion: Her parents probably read that letter. If she goes back to them...she is probably going to get grounded. And that's a fate worse then death...she would have to be on her Dad's BOAT when he was SAILING. On WATER. � Not.Good. � In the end, Marina decided that she could stay in Bubbie's mouth most of the time, and not see the water. So now she's stuck with the boy who annoys her the most, a rather unappealing blue captain, and a whale.... "This is gonna be a very long trip isn't it?" -- Marina � "ADVENTURE!!!" -- Flapjack �''"Can't you say enough of adventure? What about other words? Huh? Say something like...blowdryer!" --Marina''